Lottery systems have become commonplace, as a result of changes in state laws, which has led to proliferation of outlets at which one can purchase lottery tickets. Currently, many state and local governments now offer lottery purchases via machines at freeway stops, commercial enterprises (e.g., local grocery stores, tobacco shops, etc.) as well as at state/local government sponsored outlets. The present lottery distribution systems lack specificity for targeting resources to users of state systems, such as transportation and health care, for example; they depend on government allocation of general lottery revenues.
The present invention allows lottery revenues to be collected from the users of these state/local services, which typically are subsidized by tax revenues, and always in need of additional resources. With the advent of electronic fare/collection systems, the opportunity to selectively access the user population now exists. The application of this new technology to provide additional resources to state and local services via lottery processes will be described in this patent specification and associated claims.